A Meeting of the Finest
by jessethevampire
Summary: The family sat in the small kitchen.  Silence stretched on, and when no more could be taken, Mr. Williams slammed his fork down.  Everyone turned, pondering at the unnecessary noise.  "Sarah, where have you been?  More summary inside.  COMPLETE!


Up for a Halloween. Enjoy everybody! Feedback is very much appreciated. This story is complete!

Summary: Toby overhears his parents talking about the upcoming meeting with his sister. Little does the normal family know that meetings with lost souls are not normal at all. In fact, it's quite the opposite. A childhood fantasy, misplaced items, wishes granted, and romance ensues!

I recommend listening to AFI's Silver and Cold. I found it pretty inspiring.

* * *

"-Just so odd! We get a call from her after all this time! And then out of nowhere she asks to drop by on Halloween, no less. Charles!"

Waiting…

He gave his wife a sympathetic look. Obviously she hadn't remembered Linda. Only to have Sarah leave the face of the earth with no way to contact her, or know she's all right. It hurt more than he would admit.

"Calm down Karen, she's fine. I heard that she's even bringing that husband of hers, Garet was his name?"

Toby sighed. It had been like this the whole week and even after nine years he still couldn't remember his name. "It's Jareth dad. Jareth King." His hand unconsciously ran across the binding of the novel, "Labyrinth" looking for some lost innocence only books can have. Why? Why had Sarah left him? Piercing blue eyes surfaced in his mind. Those eyes had looked at him with a fierce unknown emotion.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

"Trick or treat!" Kids screamed at the door. Fairies, monsters, and costumes worn by children of all sizes ran by without a care in the world.

Karen was fussing with her hair, as limp as it had gone years ago. Both his dad and mom had aged, wrinkles now visible where smooth flesh used to be. But everybody grows old, so why did he feel so bad about it, even at his age of 19? Makeup could only cover so much…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Outside, the kids continued to run around laughing and screaming. He had abandoned his plans to go out just to see Sarah. A couple moved into his view from the window, and were strangely dresses in all black. Recognizable, long black hair and flashing green eyes caught his attention, and he became excited.

"Mom! They're here! Hurry!" His footsteps pounded on the stairs while he rushed to get the door, leaving a breeze in his wake.

'DING DONG!'

He threw the door open, not acknowledging the banging noise from the reverberation of the door hitting the wall.

The mysterious couple had their back to him and were chatting quietly. The woman turned first. His vision turned green until he realized he was looking into her warm green eyes. "Sarah!" He breathed out, not believing he was really seeing her. She smiled at him, a kind of smile that said 'I'm home.' "Hey Toby! How've you been?" Her arms were outstretched and suddenly he was enveloped in a big hug. She whispered in his ear, as if it was once again old times. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. My letters got to you, I hope." He nodded against her shoulder, almost to afraid to move.

The man had finally turned around and he saw familiar piercing blue eyes and blond hair carefully arranged in a stylish ponytail over Sarah's shoulder. His features were delicate, yet masculine, and something seemed off with his face, as if the angles were cut incredibly too sharp and bold. He simply blinked at Mr. King. The corners of his mouth curved up in what he could only describe as an arrogant looking smirk whilst he gazed back at Toby.

"SARAH!" His mothers voice rang through the air snapping him out of his thoughts.

Toby stood back, giving his parents room to see the couple still standing in the doorway. Karen stopped suddenly, Charles right behind her, almost slamming into her back from the abrupt halt. He looked back at Sarah and almost gasped himself.

She looked the exact same as when she left, but there was an oddness to her that wasn't present last time. Her skin was just as pale, almost white and glittering as if there was moonbeams humming right below her skin, trying to escape. Her hair had lengthened and now hung in straight, thick tresses down her back reaching her waist. The famous Sarah eyes had brightened and gleamed like the finest emerald jewels, entrancing and enchanting the holder of her gaze. The man standing behind her wrapped a long slender hand on her shoulder smiling hesitantly, as if he wished to be somewhere else. He resembled Sarah in the strange odd way.

"Well Sarah. You must tell me your secret! You look as if you haven't aged a day!" Karen's voice sounded heartfelt, almost envious of the woman's ethereal beauty. Sarah's face turned to Jareth and they smiled a secret smile. "Thank You." Jareth stepped forward, never taking his eyes off of Sarah, "Forgive me madam, but may we come in?" Their hair blew around their faces in a caress carrying his strange lilting voice. "Oh yes! Forgive my manners! Come in, come in!" She rushed them inside and closed the door, blocking the harsh weather from entering. They adjoined to the family room as Karen excused herself to get dinner prepared.

Sarah and Mr. King made small, polite talk with her father. Toby would have been listening if Mr. King hadn't locked his unsettling gaze back on him. Then a most oddly thing happened. Sarah stopped conversing for a few moments to lock gazes with Jareth, like they were talking without moving their lips. Then, as if nothing ever happened, Sarah went back to talking with a hint of a frown about her flawless lips. Mr. Williams even looked at her curiously. Something prodded his mind, a sharp poke. Toby almost flew out of his chair in surprise. Images flitted across his mind at a light speed. Sarah coming home soaking wet, Sarah snatching the animal off the floor, Sarah accusing him of holding all the attention, Sarah harshly re-enacting the stories of the Labyrinth. And just as suddenly as the images had come, they stopped. Something whispered across his mind.

"_You're the-"_

"Toby!" When he opened his eyes he was aware of three things. Firstly, his father was standing next to him asking him something, and Secondly, Sarah and Mr. King were looming behind him with an expression of concern, triumph, and Sarah an expression of guilt. Thirdly, he didn't even realize he had closed his eyes. "Toby, are you alright son? You seemed to have spaced off there." His gaze snapped to the father the worried look in his eyes. "Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine, sorry." His dad made noise of protest. "Teenagers." He commented, like that had everything to do with it. Mr. King was still giving him a leering grin from across the room.

"Dinnertime!" Karen's overly loud voice carried too easily from the kitchen. Toby watched in fascination as Mr. King offered his arm to Sarah like it was the simplest thing in the world. The last time Toby remembered seeing Mr. King, he hadn't taken his eyes off Sarah the whole time. He lived and breathed Sarah, as it were. As if she was a rare treasure he couldn't get enough of. A siren calling a sailor into the sea. Together, they all filed into the small dining room. Karen had set out the fine china, and continued hustling around, making everything as perfect as it could be.

Mr. King, as perfect as any gentleman, pulled out the small cheap wooden chair for Sarah and pushed it in before he seated himself next to her. Sarah looked pleased, and Toby realized how much he could learn from this mysterious man about women.

"So, Sarah, have you been working?" Her father asked, trying to politely start up a conversation. "Oh yes. I've been plenty busy. Much like an office really." Her answer was as strange as the slight lilting of her voice that seemed to have attached itself to her speech patterns. Her family looked at her a bit oddly, but continued eating. After all, it was normal for Sarah to act a bit strange.

The silence stretched until Mr. Williams put his fork down with an unnecessarily loud clang. Everybody looked up at him, wondering what the noise was about. He was staring Sarah down, ready for answers. "Where have you been Sarah? It's been so long and we never heard from you." He couldn't have kept the concern out of his voice if he tried. Sarah's cool façade slipped and emotions flitted across her face before it was schooled in an emotionless mask once again. Mr. King put his hand on her shoulder, in a manner of comfort and answered for her. "Forgive us, Mr. Williams. I would like to explain-"

"And just who are you to barge in here acting like everything is okay? I haven't heard from Sarah in years and had to live through one divorce-"

"Charles! Sarah, Mr. King I'm sorry." Karen attempted to soothe the conversation, but Mr. Williams was having none of it. Toby was watching everybody with an open mind. Who needs TV when you have family?

"Karen I'm sorry for ruining dinner. Father, Jareth and I came here to talk to all of you. We are prepared to explain everything if you are willing to listen." Sarah spoke calmly and clearly, as if she had been doing it her whole life, instead of arguing and rebelling against her family. Her father gave a grunt, but intended to listen to her.

"Why don't we all move to the family room?" Karen's suggestion seemed reasonable enough. After all, this conversation was going to turn quite bizarre for the mortals. When everyone had settled in, Sarah continued. "I guess I would have to start at the beginning of everything for you to understand." She sighed as if a great burden rest solely on her shoulders. Jareth had wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her into his side, like she had always been there. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before she continued her story, looking down at the carpet that graced the wooden floors.

"When I was fifteen, I wished a child away to the Goblin King…" Her eyes leveled with her family. "I was a selfish and rebellious teenager, and I was still waiting for Mom to come home. I realized that I had been the oddity of the family, never really belonging to anyone, never feeling like I was loved…" She cut off and Mr. King squeezed her hand, reassuringly. Urging her to continue. "So, imagine my surprise when the Goblin King showed up to take the child away that I had wished! Of course, with my stubbornness, I wouldn't allow him to. I had to fight my way to the center of the Labyrinth to take the child back that he had stolen…or so I had thought."

Her family had the oddest look on their faces, and Karen's hand was twitching next to the phone. Toby had a look of understanding, like he was remembering something he forgot. Her father's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. She thought this was the best time to continue with her adventure. "When I got to the castle that held the child, I ended up going head to head with the Goblin King himself. Though, I had learned a great deal on my journey, I was still a young girl. He offered me my dreams, and his love, if I stayed. I hadn't realized this until a quite a few years later. The child had returned home, and I had refused my dreams and the _generous_ offer of a King who spun dreams made of crystal." She paused, briefly remembering her time as a young girl roaming the Labyrinth in search of the child. "Sarah I really think you-"

"Let me finish." She gave her father a glare that would have frightened the boogeyman (for there is really a boogeyman and she had met him once at a ball). "The child that I had selfishly wished away was you Toby." She looked directly into his eyes when she had said it. He stared at her, gaping like a fish and hanging on to every word she said.

"_You remind me of the babe…"_

The voice was familiar, strangely lilting, and belonging to the very man he had been wished away to. He looked at Mr. King then. _Really_ looked at him, comprehension suddenly dawning on him. "You remind me of the babe," he breathed out. Jareth's face broke out in a grin as he growled back, "The babe with the power." Sarah smiled lightly. "Toby, do you know this man?" Karen's voice held a tone of warning, but Toby was still smiling at Jareth remembering a time where the Goblin King had been singing to him. "Yeah, he's the Goblin King!"

Mr. Williams stood up then, disbelief clear in his eyes. "Now see here Sarah! You cannot expect us to believe this nonsense. I'm calling Mr. Montgumery right away. Clearly your episodes have been getting worse. Have you been taking your medicine?" He was reaching for the phone when a gloved hand stopped him.

Standing before him was an enraged Jareth. "I could always convince you, you know. I had been hoping a respectable family like yourselves would understand and listen to your daughter. Of course, Sarah had more doubt than I did, and I can see she was right." He removed his hand from Mr. Williams and suddenly the room went pitch black. Karen was shrieking not too far from a banshee. Maniacal laughter filled the air and suddenly they all stood in a room of stairs. Sarah, Toby, and Jareth were nowhere to be found. Karen was still shrieking somewhere in the distance, not to far from where he stood.

"Do you give up yet?" An arrogant voice filled the air with familiar lilting. The voice of an enraged Mr. King. Mr. Williams, like his daughter, would surrender to no one. "Never!" His response bounced of the walls of the room. Laughter filled the air once again and the world turned black after a voice replied, "I didn't think you would. What a pity…"

The room was exactly like it had been before everything had turned upside down. It was as if they had never left, but the inconsiderate family knew better. Something had just happened. Karen was breathing hard and whimpering quietly, Toby looked excited, and Sarah and Jareth looked mildly amused. "I tried to tell you," was all Sarah said. Mr. Williams swallowed hard and gestured for her to continue with her story.

"As I was saying, years had passed after the selfish wish I had made, and the therapy sessions eventually made me think I had dreamed the whole experience up. Somehow, when I was dreaming I made another wish. I still don't exactly know what the wish was, but when I woke up, he was there looking down at me. I thought I was still dreaming, I didn't believe he was real until he made another one of his crystals. He offered me a fresh chance to start over. I had left on vacation the following week so I could go back to the Labyrinth with him. Somewhere between the time we spent together, I ended up falling in love with him." She admitted looking into his eyes while she clutched his hand to her. Toby made a face and said, "ew," but Sarah continued to smile and finish with her story.

"Before I left for the Labyrinth, he had explained to me what I had refused, what he had meant. He told me he loved me, but he could wait. I still hadn't trusted him, but somehow he managed to convince me to come back with him to the Labyrinth as a 'vacation' of sorts. We married a while later and I ended up staying with him as his Queen of the Labyrinth and goblins. The reason I couldn't call or talk to you is because we had a lot of business to carry out in the Underground. Time passes differently there then it does aboveground. Technically, it has only been three months since I last saw you all." She let that sink in so they would understand her frustration.

Toby was the first one to speak. He had apparently forgiven her. "You married the Goblin King Sarah? Ewwwww." He squished his face together in a funny way. She laughed, but put her head against Jareth's shoulder. "That's right Tobe. I'm sure you can visit sometime, if you would like. The reason we came here tonight is so I could finally reveal the truth to you all. I felt terrible about lying to you all, and after I became fae, I realized that I had to let you know." She squeezed Jareth's shoulder lovingly while he gazed down at her.

Her father finally worked up the nerve to speak. "Sarah, are you telling me that you're not human?" Sarah looked up at him, as if just realizing he was there. She smiled wanly, but answered, "Yes. I'm fae. Right now you can't see that much of it because we are wearing a glamour, or a disguise if you will. Normally, we look quite a bit different." She smiled at Jareth and pulled at his hair. Charles just gaped at her, but Karen interrupted before he had a chance to respond. "So take it off already! I knew there was something odd about both of you." She surprised Sarah, but Jareth just shrugged and twirled a crystal in his hand before smashing it to the ground where their feet where. A theatrical puff of smoke billowed out before clearing.

Sarah's skin now had more of an iridescent quality to it, matching the Goblin King's. Her eyes held a strange glowing quality, and the planes of her face were a little more sharp and angled. Odd markings framed her eyes, also shown on the Goblin King, in which she inherited them from. Her ears were more elongated and pointed like the fae. Jareth, unlike Sarah had rapidly changed. Even his outfit was different. His blonde hair was wild and spiked outward at every angle. It was a lighter white blonde and feathered out, making him look like a wild animal. Odd markings lined even odder eyes. Both were a light blue, but one pupil was larger, giving it a darker appearance. His skin was just as pale as Sarah's and there was the infamous medallion the Goblin King was known to wear around his neck. He wore extremely tight black breeches and a billowy white shirt, opened to reveal some of his chiseled chest, followed by black boots.

The Williams just stood there, taking everything in. Mr. Williams jaw had dropped as soon as he saw the 'real' them. Karen was staring in wonder, and Toby had an impressed facial expression.

"Well…this is the way we would normally look." Sarah's voice quaked wit h nerves. Just when the family couldn't get any weirder, it somehow managed to…

Jareth jerked her arm and she snapped her head towards him. They locked gazes, and the odd circuit started once again. Toby was watching them with rapt attention, wondering what the hell they were doing. Somehow, he wished he knew.

Just like that he could hear their voices in his head. "-it's almost time. Sarah, you must hurry if you want us to leave in the next century." His sarcasm held little interest in her. "Jareth I-" She cut off in the middle of her next sentence and stared directly at him. Toby was suddenly aware of something penetrating his mind and an emotion overwhelming him that certainly wasn't his. "You understand now the trouble we have had to go through with your wishes." She said this calmly in his mind, but the underlying emotion betrayed her thoughts.

This was all so bizarre to him that he had no idea how to reply. Confusion marred his young features, and the Goblin King walked up to him. The telepathy had cut off, be he hardly noticed. "You didn't think we would leave you alone here master Toby?" His lilted voice carried with light amusement as his face twisted up in the haughty trademark grin known to accommodate his beautiful face often. "Oh no. Goblins often watched over you, and I granted both of you a small power to call upon me when needed. I would have figured you might have wondered where everything that you lost disappeared to…"

The parents of said child were sitting on the couch looking as if they were trying to sink into the cushions and meld with it. Assuming they understood anything would be an obvious mistake. Things were often misplaced or gone around the house, mysteriously vanishing or reappearing at will. It had become such a big deal, so they had installed an alarm system for burglars, thinking people had broken into their house. Sometimes it was as small as a spoon, but a week later it would be Karen's precious jewelry. Goblins might not be all that smart, but they were incredibly attracted to shiny things (much like any girl).

"You remember when I told you to be careful what you wish for?" Sarah was suddenly right next to him, peering down into his eyes. He nodded, remembering it as if it was yesterday. "Things are different for you and I Toby. We truly believe in the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth believes in us. It has the power to grant our wishes." Her voice was soft and calm, trying to make him understand the power he held. "Your wishes can be as great as they can be fearful. Remember that." She backed away and laced her hands with Jareth's. He knew it was time. Time for them to leave.

"We must go now, there is not much time." The Goblin King addressed Mrs. and Mr. Williams, who were still trying to melt into the fabric of the couch. They didn't even bother getting up. "You are welcome to visit anytime, but know this. Once you enter my domain, you will never be the exact same. You will carry an oddness in your appearance that may be suspicious-depending on the amount of time you spend Underground." He gave them a sharp once-over making sure they understood him clearly. "Eventually, everyone from the aboveground carries small changes when they live Underground. Some will be elongated ears, like the fae, and some could be sharper teeth-it varies with each person. You will never, however, become fully adapt at the creature you are meant to be unless you are marked, like Sarah." He pointed at her, and they understood his lecture.

He nodded, satisfied with their lack of response, but obvious understanding. Sarah gave her family a small smile and stepped forward to hug her father, who in turn, only sunk into the mattress further. She shook her head, but stepped back knowing that they were defensive at the moment. Jareth squeezed her hand tightly, in comfort, and produced a perfectly round crystal ball. He twirled it around and around for a moment before holding it out to Toby. "Do you want it?" His voice was full of playfulness only one who knew him could understand. Sarah brushed her hand over his shoulder in recognition.

Toby was staring at the clear crystal in the Goblin King's outstretched hand, slightly wary, but fascinated at the pinpoints of light that radiated from the orb. His hand reached out, hesitantly, preparing himself for what would happen. Smaller hands closed over the crystal ball, and instead of feeling cold glass, he felt warmth that seemed to bloom from the center of the object outwards, warming his hand. He looked up at the mysterious man in curiosity, wondering what the sphere was for, and why he was given it.

The man just smiled, a smile full of sharp, slightly pointed teeth. "If you ever need us, just call…"

Then the odd couple was simply gone, vanished into thin air. If it hadn't been for the orb still in his hand, he would have believed the whole thing had never happened. But there it was, still warming his palm in an abnormal way. He smiled thinking of the goblins that were sneaking somewhere around the house, looking for shiny silver and gold things to trade and break.

Karen and Charles simply stood up (on wobbly, shaking knees he might add) and hobbled to their bedroom, not saying a word to him. He didn't really care anyways. Now he had the answers to questions he had been left with.

"_You know the words…"_

The Goblin Kings last sentence reminded him of the book still clutched in his right hand. Somewhere between adventures, he had slipped it out of his pocket, knuckles turning white from gripping it hard. It had survived many tuff years, and showed in the binding. Something about broken old books held more interest then ones intact.

"_You remind me of the babe."_

"_Say your right words…"_

Two voices, repeating phrases, mocking him. They whispered to him in the dark, and taunted him in the light. But he understood what they wanted.

"_You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"_

"_You're no match for me."_

The glass crystal orb in his hand danced with a light and heat that made it seem like a small sun. It was warm and bright in his hand, light dancing happily in the center. It cooed to him, entrancing him, opening voices in his head.

"I-"

"_Say your right words!"_

Her voice rung out against the inside of his head. He wanted to remember what to say.

"I wish…"

"_Don't defy me…"_

The familiar voice sent chills spiraling up and down his spine.

"I wish the goblins would come take me away!"

He closed his eyes, waiting for mists to start swirling, or portals to other dimensions open up to swallow him whole. Nothing happened.

Then it hit him. He couldn't believe how lame he was. One eye opened and he repeated the sentence, adding a few words.

"…Right now!"

Nobody saw the teenager disappear in a shout of triumph. Only perhaps the mismatched eyes of an owl sitting on a branch outside the window. It opened its' great wide wings, flapping them a few times before gliding off into the darkness with a screech of joy.

* * *

**Extra:**

"_Ssssarahhhhhh…"_

His voice crooned in her ear, purring his content into the name. She shivered when arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her in a sweet comfort. "The story was much more satisfying to you, I hope." Her voice held a warning tone. He rested his head in the dip between her shoulder and neck. Arms tightened around her waist, pulling her more into the warm body behind her. She relaxed against him, content for now. "Never doubt my love for you precious." His breath rasped against her skin in a familiar tempo.

"I'm not exactly sure my parents would have been respecting towards you if they knew you brought me back against my will." Her words were calm. A warm breeze before the storm crashed.

"Ah, unwilling at first. However, I think everything turned out more perfect then even I could have wished for." His hands caressed the fabric against her stomach. She sunk a little more into the warmness against her back. "Yes."

Her reply was true, and he smiled against her neck, knowing they both were happy with the outcome of things. He lifted her left hand, kissing the finger with a bright emerald gem plated in gold. "My beautiful wife. My precious Goblin Queen."

* * *

And that was it! Tell me what you think! I've been really inspired by this couple ever since I saw the movie, and I'm hoping to write more. Reviews are really appreciated! I'm not making anything off writing this, and I don't claim to own the characters (as much as I would love to when Jareth is concerned...). Thanks for reading! The characters are from Jim Hensen's Labyrinth.


End file.
